


Hey, teddy bear

by raikaya (rqyh)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: C'est la vie, Gotta go, I Wrote This In School, M/M, On the couch, also i didnt beta-read this, and you got your plot twists, and younghyun drags him to watch a movie with him, anyway its very gay, aw ye, but anyway dowoon has a secret crush on younghyun, but oh well, bye, di bale wala namang nsfw or triggers or anything like that, ha, he said it, i am tired of putting proper tags on fics this is all you get, i dont even have my phone, i have banana bread to sell and no one's here, i have no idea where anyone is, i probably shouldnt have said that first part in filipino, i think they all went to this sports practice??, ill just write fanfiction, in the living room, its probably not a plot twist, malapit naman break baka theyll go up then, nah, oh no, probably, should i go home to get my phone, so perish i guess, that are not mine, the entire building is deserted, the title has nothing to do with the story i just really like bol4, wait but that means they might buy other snacks, we're doing nothing and im in the com lab, you got your confessions, younghyun the annoying dork: "la vie."
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/pseuds/raikaya
Summary: Younghyun drags Dowoon out of his bed to watch a movie with him and sits just ataaadclose to him on the couch.Gay Panic ensues.





	Hey, teddy bear

_It’d probably be weird if I hug him,_ Dowoon debates with himself, back pressed on the couch and hands clasped in the middle of his lap. _But maybe he won’t mind_—_? No, no, don__’__t hug him, you complete joke of a human being._

They’re sitting next to each other on the couch in the living room, the others already fast asleep in their respective rooms. They’re supposed to be watching a movie—it was more like he was _dragged_ to watch a movie—but Dowoon can’t focus at all. He’s too busy thinking about the arm pressed right against his, right against his right. It’s too warm for a cold night like this. His face is too warm for a cold night like this.

Younghyun was the one who dragged him out of his bed and basically man-handle him away from his bed sheets—which are beside him, by the way, because Younghyun actually had to pry him from his mattress by pulling his legs while Dowoon kept his grabby-hands onto his comforter. He told Dowoon that he wanted someone to watch with, to which Dowoon protested a very whiny, “Then choose someone else! I’m not done dreaming!” But Younghyun persisted and successfully got Dowoon out of his bed, though he was grumpy and had to be wrapped in his blankets to get into a good mood. But he was there on the couch, nonetheless, and now they’re watching a movie. Trying to, anyway, on Dowoon’s part.

For some reason, despite the fact that this couch can fit literally every single one of them, including both of Dowoon’s pets, Younghyun decided to sit the both of them in the direct middle of it, with practically no space in between, and sit so closely that their sides feel like they’re glued as one, sharing warmth and sending warmth to both of Dowoon’s ears. He doesn’t even know what they’re watching anymore, much less what anyone is saying. All he can think about is _Younghyun, Younghyun, Younghyun_ and _why are you so close, close, close_.

It isn't news to anyone that Dowoon’s been crushing on the older for quite some time now—except maybe to Younghyun himself, as Dowoon’s never told him. All the other band members picked up on it quite easily, immediately teasing and egging him the moment they did. Nudging him when Younghyun walked in the room. Grinning amongst themselves whenever Younghyun did something borderline lovey-dovey to him. And telling him, time and time again, to “just tell him, Dowoon-ah! What do you have to lose?”

Oh, you know, nothing much—except that it’s a _lot_.

The comfort they share, the friendship they have—if Dowoon confesses, and Younghyun doesn’t like him back, he’ll lose all of that! They’re already so close with each other, even without a shared, mutual romantic interest with each other, and more than a lover, Dowoon just wants to be by his side. He already loves the way that Younghyun treats him—with a smile, a hug, a grin, and a laugh—and already loves the way they are. He loves that he’s Younghyun’s favorite, that his fondness of him is already so great, and that he’s always looking at him with that look in his eyes, like he feels so blessed, and happy, and thankful to everything in the universe that lead him to where they are, to where he’s looking at Dowoon and happy to exist at the same time as him. Where a centimeter further they’d probably be sharing a kiss under the stars. What they are is only a centimeter away from what Dowoon wants. And a centimeter in the wrong direction is enough to ruin it all.

He wants to be with him—really, he does, more than anything in the world—but he doesn’t want to lose what he already has. I mean, he’s _already_ with him, technically, with how they’re so close to each other right now (i.e. physically and emotionally); who is he to renounce that for something only slightly better? He just wants to stay here, maybe forever, and sit next to him, for maybe an eternity.

Of course, that doesn’t erase the times where Dowoon gets a Sudden Surge of Gay Panic thrusted into his heart like a shuttlecock smashing into a watermelon and sending it to crumbles at the hand of Jaehyung’s badminton racket. He’s had to replace that watermelon so many times he’s pretty sure the customers at the market are complaining. They’re probably why he’s always so unlucky; they’ve probably sent curses on his watermelon-hoarding name.

There had been _countless_ times where Dowoon has had to hold the squeal in or at least go to another room and scream there. Most of it was Younghyun’s fault, as he was ever the ever-loving mother to his baby of a self. It doesn’t help that he’s the absolute advocate of skinship and showing your manly love to your bros—who can blame him for becoming absolutely mush at the sight of him? At just a mere touch of a finger? He’s fairly certain anyone’s he’s met has had a crush on him at some point. He’s pretty sure JYP still does.

Hugging him, calling for him, reaching out and holding his hand—Younghyun has done everything to make Dowoon both regret and be rejoiced at the fact that he likes him like that, feeling the two wolves of devastation and euphoria howling at each other inside of him. He’s had Younghyun’s chin placed on top of his head, his chopsticks come in contact with his lips whenever he feeds him, his cheeks pinched and squeezed whenever he did something Younghyun thought was cute, and his face so close to his when he’s grinning and teasing him and scrunching his nose up and Dowoon has to stop himself from kissing it. 

Younghyun is so unabashedly loving towards Dowoon it comes as no surprise to anyone that his crush hasn’t subsided yet. It’s like whenever Dowoon puts his glass of water down on the table after downing it in one go, Younghyun is there immediately to refill it, like a waiter constantly waiting at your table. Sending you a smile, an arrow to the chest. Dowoon becomes a regular at that restaurant, and doesn’t even care how big the bill is.

He just wants to get over him, but at the same time doesn’t at all. Because secretly loving him has already made him so happy—is _still_ making him so happy, happier than anything else in the world, except maybe the love he receives from his pets. He just wants to keep liking him like this, Gay Panic and all, and doesn’t want to change it for the world, even if the sky falls.

But yeah. Gay Panic. It’s still there. Dowoon wonders what it’d be like if it wasn’t. 

Younghyun keeps his eyes on the TV screen as Dowoon keeps his internal scream in check, wanting to run away from the living room but knowing Younghyun will just drag him back anyway. He actually looks like he’s watching it for a homework assignment rather than as a casual de-stressing moment. It makes him look kinda funny, because his eyebrows are furrowed together so seriously and one of the characters just slipped on an ice cube.

“I’ve been trying to get inspiration for writing songs by watching movies, but so far, nadda,” Younghyun suddenly says, eyes still trained on the TV. It startles Dowoon for a moment, because he hasn’t said a thing since the TV turned on. (I guess he really _was_ watching the movie for a homework assignment.)

“You’ve been having trouble writing songs again?” Dowoon asks, now glad to have a distraction from his Shoulder Dilemma.

“Yeah.” Younghyun nods, still serious. “I just can’t get any of the words right. They all sound wrong. I’m trying to get a message across, but it falls short. I’ve been trying to get some inspiration from things, but it’s just been… not effective.”

Dowoon nods a little at that, sympathizing. He knows how important writing lyrics is to Younghyun, how his love for music is emulated by the words he sings. He’s known him long enough to know that Younghyun’s been in this world long enough to have an abundance of ideas, philosophies, and messages he wants to send it to it. He’s like a box full of profound thoughts and epigraphs and principles that Dowoon would listen as a three-hour lecture, as grueling as that sounds. But when his mouth falls short of what his brain is saying, that can be frustrating.

“Maybe you should take a break,” Dowoon suggests, and that makes Younghyun look at him. “You know, give your mind a breather. Maybe the stress is making your brain all clogged up, you know, give you that writer’s block.”

“But I have to submit a song to PD-nim in two weeks,” he says, eyebrows furrowing again. “I can’t just go up there in the studio empty-handed. I mean, what kind of lyricist would that make m—”

“The kind of lyricist who knows his limits,” Dowoon interjects. “Hyung, you’re the one always saying this to us, right? What’s the point of doing something you love if you’re making yourself love it less? There’s nothing wrong with taking a break, and refreshing yourself, and just relaxing for once. And besides, you’re not the only one making lyrics in this band—all the others are, too. You don’t have to harbor this responsibility all to yourself; you can always ask for help. A burden is the last thing you are. So, don’t burden yourself with something we’re all burdened with. Your health—your _well-being_—is just as important.”

Younghyun stares at Dowoon for a moment, maybe two. It goes on long enough that it makes Dowoon glance away a couple of times, squirming and wondering why he’s looking at him like that.

“You _really_ know me well, don’t you,” Younghyun finally says, looking slightly in awe. “I didn’t even say much, but you just gave a solution to literally everything that’s been on my mind.”

“Well, uh,” Dowoon starts, sheepish, scratching his neck, “we’ve known each other for four years now. I’d like to think we’re close enough to read each other’s minds.”

Younghyun smiles at him at that, and it sends a squeezing feeling to his heart.

“You haven’t read all of it yet.”

He turns away, back to the movie, still with a smile on his face, and Dowoon is made to stare at him still, blinking, mind a bit confused. What did he mean by that?

He turns his attention to the movie in front, now in a scene where the boy confesses to the boy, and feels an uncertainty fill up his heart, wondering what all of this means. He pushes the feeling down, in favor of keeping it hidden, but when the boy kisses the boy, he feels it rise up to his throat, wanting to leave his lips in three words.

“I like you,” he says, then he realizes he’s not the one saying it. He turns abruptly to the man next to him, whose eyes are still trained to the TV. “I like you,” Younghyun says again, “and before you ask, yeah, the same way you like me.”

Dowoon feels his mouth part at that, for more reasons than one. Younghyun turns to him, then, finally, with this knowing look to his face.

“I can read minds, too,” he says. “I’ve been reading yours for four years now. But you know how it is, right? You’re still unsure. You don’t know if what you’re reading is real, or if you’re making things up just because you want them to like you back. But you haven’t changed at all in these four years. And you don’t look at anyone else the way you look at me.”

Dowoon feels his mouth open. Then, close. Then, open again.

“You knew this entire time?” he asks, voice breathy. “You _knew_? This _entire time_?”

Younghyun laughs at Dowoon’s mild outburst. “It also doesn’t help that the others keep teasing you whenever I walk in. I think that just confirmed it more.”

Dowoon buries himself in his hands, bending down so that his face is directly in-line with his knees. He cannot believe this. He cannot believe this entire time—that he—that he just—_those fucking sons-of-a-bitch_—

“Hey, hey, hey, what are you looking so devastated for?” Younghyun laughs again, and Dowoon feels his hands try to pull him up by the shoulders. But his devastation is much stronger. “Shouldn’t you be happy I like you back?”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Dowoon mildly yells, putting his hands down and looking up at Younghyun in a frazzled way. He isn’t angry, just—completely not calm at the moment.

“Same reason why you never told me.” Younghyun shrugs. “But that’s why I dragged you out of your room. I figured that I better tell you now, before you end up falling for someone else instead.”

Dowoon finds himself speechless again. “So you planned this? That thing about getting inspiration for writing was all a—”

“Oh, no, that was entirely true,” Younghyun dismisses with a hand. “I was just trying to hit two birds with one stone. I couldn’t concentrate on the movie at all, though, I was too busy thinking about confessing to you.”

_So, his seriousness… And the furrow of his eyebrows…_ “So, what? You were just expecting that I would accept it just like that? When you’re just so… _casual_ about this?”

“Oh, I’m not casual at all. I’m actually really nervous. My hands are shaking and my heart hasn’t beat like this since that time you almost kissed me when we did that variety show thing with Hola School and I’m actually kinda panicking right now but we’re all good.”

His face doesn’t say it, it really doesn’t. But he can see now that he’s shaking his leg. And he can see now that he’s breathing abnormally. And he can see—see everything.

“So, what did you think is gonna come out of this?” Dowoon asks. “That I’d kiss you and we’d become boyfriends and live happily ever after?”

“Something along those lines,” Younghyun says with a conceding tilt of the head, a shrug on his shoulders.

Dowoon takes a deep breath.

“Well, you’d be right on that.”

And he reaches over and wraps both of his arms around Younghyun’s neck and crashes the both of them down on the couch by crashing his lips onto his, closing his eyes shut for dear life. 

He kisses him and kisses him dearly, pouring out all that he’s wanted to give him since the beginning. Glass of water waterfalling down the brim. Shuttlecock going straight to his heart, and no one else’s.

He doesn’t know how long they take, just lying there, on top of each other, kissing each other as if their life depended on it. But the movie is over now, and all that’s left is the credits.

Dowoon pulls away at some point, feeling his cheeks burning way redder than they’ve ever, chest heaving, and finds Younghyun to be the same, looking up at him with the stars in his eyes, as if there was nothing else in the galaxy, in the universe more beautiful to look at. 

_Ah. How have I never known?_

A bubble of laughter leaves Younghyun’s lips, and soon he finds the man absolutely _falling_ in heaps, in _barrels_, of giggles, and chortles, and guffaws, and titters, a wide grin spreading across his face that could’ve reached one end of the Earth to the other, nose scrunching up in the way that makes Dowoon want to kiss it. So he does.

“_Damn,_” Younghyun says when he pulls away. “My boyfriend’s got _game_.”

That makes Dowoon scoff in response, not out of offense but out of mild embarrassment. He knows he sort of went overboard with all the mouth contact, but really? _Really?_

(He’s purposely ignoring the “boyfriend” part of Younghyun’s statement. He’s pretending to not think about it.)

“Okay, hyung, if that’s how you’re gonna be—” He lifts himself up and moves away—

“_Nononono_—come back, stay here, please!” Younghyun says with a laugh, pulling Dowoon down with his arms by the neck, keeping him close. “I was just teasing. Come on, don’t break up with me now; it’s been like twenty minutes.”

“I don’t recall me ever agreeing to be your boyfriend,” Dowoon says, but doesn’t pull away. In fact, he places a peck on Younghyun’s lips, just briefly.

“You said it, though.” And Younghyun kisses him, too. “You said you’d kiss me, then we’d be boyfriends, then we’d live happily ever after.”

“That was a question.”

“You said I was right.”

Dowoon thinks back to that notion of being satisfied with just staying secretly in love with Younghyun, on the notion that if he told him, and he didn’t like him back, and they would lose everything they had, that it would have been better to not tell him, since being together with him wasn’t his goal in the first place.

He still thinks that was a wise choice. A limiting one, cowardly, and based off his fears, but considering the risk, it was still a wise choice.

But yeah… this one is better.

“I guess I did.”

And they lived happily ever after.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, Brian, are you guys done watching your movie? Pil wants to watch Love Lett—”

Younghyun and Dowoon abruptly pull away from their kiss on the couch to see Jaehyung stopped in his tracks from where he took a few steps out his room. 

Then—

“_WHY_ is it always _ME_?”

And Jaehyung continues whining until he slams the door to their faces, a muffled voice from inside sounding with an inquisitive tone. Younghyun and Dowoon turn back to each other, still on top of each other.

Then, they shrug and continue making out, having no care to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> \- How many times have i made briwoon fall in love in front of the TV screen  
\- Alternatively: how many times have i made briwoon fall in love on the _couch_  
\- And how many times have i made them fall in love by crashing their lips into one another and then continue making out after  
\- How many times have i made jae the witness  
\- Will I ever stop?  
\- _No___  
\- Also, the title is from BOL4’s “Dear. Teddy Bear (안녕, 곰인형)” and the actual content of the song has nothing to do with it i just really like it also listening to it made me want to write a story and here it is :3c (go listen to BOL4 theyre amazing) (i especially love “To My Youth (나의 사춘기에게)” and “Travel (여행)”)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a nice day 😄💙
> 
> hellopoetry: [@ruqiruqi](https://hellopoetry.com/ruqiruqi/)  
[carrd](https://rqyh.carrd.co/) for updates and info!!  



End file.
